I'll Put a Spell on You
by TeenageIceMachine
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl. What happens when Hermione is hit with a spell, and can no longer remember she is supposed to hate Draco? DHR PAIRING
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters. No money is being made, and I am NOT, I repeat NOT J.K. Rowling. No infringement is meant by this.

I'll put a spell on you.

Prologue

She's beautiful. Lying there so still. Immobilized, Immortalized, Crystalline perfection. At least, to me. She's in no pain. I made sure of that, and while the hex I used is not exactly dark, it isn't entirely light either. It's about the equivalent of a petrificus totatlus, mixed with a stupefy, and a pain dulling charm woven between them. The pain duller is what is giving the professors and healers a hard time. It is woven so carefully into the hex, that it almost depletes the other two and makes it look like I created an entirely new hex. But I didn't. I want her to wake up, and a new hex might prove too hard for the healers to fix, and then she would be gone. So I kept to the old ways, and added a twist. They don't know who did it yet, and if my luck holds up, they won't know. Of course there are those who suspect, such as Golden Boy and the Weasel, that I had something to do with it, but of course, there is no proof. I am not as stupid as they hope I am. I left no trace, and there's nothing that could point the finger of blame to me, because, as with everyone, they checked my wand, and as with everyone it came up empty for any of the curses they were looking for. This is because I've had this planned since the end of 5th year. I'd learned, courtesy of the Restricted Section of the Library that your wand holds up to a years worth of spells in it. Any spell said within the last year is stored inside for anyone to peruse at will. All they would need to do is get a hold of my wand, and whisper a version of the revealus charm, and poof, I'd be carted away to Azkaban. Ahh, the Restriction Section, full of so many interesting tidbits of information.

Anyways, the spell will hopefully take away her hate and utter loathing of my being, and replace it, not with love, but indifference. Putting love there would cause way too much suspicion, but indifference, that would be fine, and it would give me a second chance, or first considering I never really tried to before, to win her love.

Its unnatural that I should feel this way. I mean, she's a Mudblood. But she's so beautiful. It's not even just her beauty, which is by far the greatest in the school, or even the world. She has a mind, and a brilliant one at that. It's why I have to have her. She's my equal. She's my half. She's my mate. She just doesn't know it yet. She will though. She will.

Soon Hermione, my love. Soon.

A/N: I always hate author notes, but I'm going to put a short one here. I need a beta, just like a I need a life, soooooo I need a beta really badly. I have horrific grammar. If your willing, let me know in an e-mail. Thanks! Please review. I'd like to know if I should continue it, and if/what I should improve on. The other chaps will be longer. Kbye.


	2. Arrival of Good Fortune

Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters. No money is being made, and I am NOT, I repeat NOT J.K. Rowling. No infringement is meant by this.

A/N: I want to thank my first reviewer, Elizabeth Elliot. Thank you soo much! I'm glad you like it and big thanks to DragonGirl81 as well, and Surrounded By Idiots my beta! Kudos to my beta for fixing my horrific grammar, Thank you so much to everyone who read my story even if you didn't review. I hope you like the next installment. The next chapter will be way longer.

Arrival of Good Fortune

"Hermione! 'Mione!" screamed a voice. She turned in order to find the source and was nearly bowled over by her two best friends. She couldn't believe her eyes. They were definitely no longer boys. They had done some major growing up over the summer holiday. There were _men_ standing before her.

Towering over her by at least a foot was Ron. It seemed that his freckles had faded for the most part leaving just a scattering across his cheeks which left a boyish charm to his otherwise matured face. His eyes held a depth not normally seen in seventeen year old boys. His hair was still the same color Hermione had come to know as "Weasley red", but he seemed a bit subdued. With the tallness came an awkward long limbed lankiness. It seemed as though his limbs were too big for his body. She made a mental note to find out later if his freckles were gone from all of his...

'Stop Hermione. Don't go there again.'

Turning to Harry she scrutinized him in much the same way she did Ron and found him to have grown immensely. While not quite as tall as Ron, he was much taller than her. His hair has grown out to his shoulders and it seemed that the strengthening charm she had added to his glasses wore off. If anyone could get around one of Hermione's spells, it was Harry. Harry was shorter than Ron, and lacked the long limbed friend's awkwardness. He seemed to have gained a few muscles here and there. 'The Dursleys' Hermione thought. 'Who needs slave drivers with family like that?'

'God' Hermione thought, 'If he weren't with Ginny...and not like a brother to me, things would be different.' Things certainly changed this summer. They definitely did.

Hermione shook her head. 'Looks like that boy managed to break his glasses yet again. I'll put another strengthening spell on them later.' Sufficiently shaken from her thoughts by two overzealous teenage boys, she snapped to attention and greeted them properly.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried as she embraced each one in turn. "How've you been? How was your summer? Did you finish all of the homework and readings?"

The boys exchanged impish grins, "Of course Mione, but could you go over some of it with us?" She smiled, same old boys...  
'Men' she corrected. "We'd better hurry the trains about to leave."

"'Mione! Harry! Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. "I found us an empty compartment."

"You guys go ahead; I have to go to the Heads Compartment."

"Okay Mione." they chorused

"Will you come back later?" asked Ron.

"Probably not Ron, I need to go over rules and regulations with whoever the Head Boy is. Now I must go, or I'll be late. See you at the sorting." said Hermione with a grin and a wave, as she was already making her way through the throng of people inside the hall of the train.

Ron entered the compartment. "Is she coming back Ron?" asked Ginny.

"No Gin, but I do wish she would. She's changed over the break. I definitely regret breaking up with her."

"Ron" warned Ginny, in a low tone, "don't."

"But Gin..." Ron began.

"No! You leave her alone. She does not need you running her around and breaking her heart again. You're lucky she forgave you the first time and did not stop being friends with you. I never would have forgiven you. I mean, you cheated on her with Lavender. I would have made you a eunuch." seethed Ginny.

Ron blushed very deep scarlet. "I know Gin okay? I KNOW! I'd give anything to take it back, but it happened. It's over and I wouldn't ever do it again."

"That right Ron, you won't, because you won't have the chance to. You'll leave her alone completely."

"Yes Mum." Ron sighed.

Harry laughed. Ginny had definitely received her Mum's temperament.


	3. In the Heads Compartment

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters. No money is being made, and I am NOT, I repeat NOT J.K. Rowling. No infringement is meant by this.**

In the Heads Compartment, Hermione sat with McGonagall and surprisingly Professor Snape.

'The Head Boy is a Slytherin' she mused to herself, 'wonderful. Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions; maybe it will be Blaise Zabini. He's never outwardly cruel or nasty to anybody, and maybe he'll even be nice to me!'

Lost in her musings, Hermione failed to notice Professor Snape leave the room to look for the Head Boy, nor did she notice that he had come back until he spoke...

"Miss Granger! Welcome back to Earth." Pointing behind him, "Your counterpart and Head Boy"

Hermione strained her neck to look around the Potions Master, and came face to face with...

"Granger" drawled Malfoy

"Ferret!" she hissed.

"Miss Granger!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "There will be no name calling. You two are heads! It is time you started acting like it. There are examples to be set, and that is not one of them!"

Earlier

'She shouldn't be here. She's a Mudblood. They have no place in wizarding society' he thought. But she can have a place n my society; hmmm yes, she can definitely...

He was interrupted by the squeal of brakes coinciding with the squeal of a girl.

"Shit." he cursed under his breath. "Pansy, please please stop that!"

He disentangled his limbs from hers, careful to keep his face as far away from hers as humanly (and inhumanly) as possible,

"Dracoooooo, you know, one day, it will really be over between us, and you wont have me anymore" she huffed while trying to pout coquettishly as possible.

"Good. I honestly don't need a disease at the moment. I like my package in one piece, fully functioning and not covered in bloody boils!"

Pansy's eyes went wide for about a total of two seconds and then they hardened into two narrow slits.

"Just you wait Draco Malfoy. Just you wait. Once I am gone you'll realize how good you had it, and you'll come crawling back."

"Pansy, for me to do that, it would have had to have been good."

Before Pansy could retort, another voice entered.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. There you are. We've been looking for you." drawled Professor Snape. "Please follow me to the heads compartment, you are already late. Oh, and Miss. Parkinson, please close your mouth, you look like a fish."

Pansy continued to gape as he walked away but her mind was working overtime. 'He's Head Boy. Shares a common room with the Head Girl. I must become Head Girl. If I do, then he'll realize how much he needs me. Now, how do I replace the current Head Girl...?'

Present Time

Hermione was in shock. 'What's he doing here? Well he is smart so the academics part is taken care of, but he's such a prat. Oh god, here we go. Why is he looking at me?' Hermione wondered.

"What Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Nothing", he stated, biting back the Mudblood that threatened to spill forth from his lips. 'Old habits die hard.' he mused to himself.

"Whatever Malfoy." she responded watching him warily.

McGonagall looked at them and spoke. "That's right Miss. Granger. You and Mr. Malfoy are Heads together. Now that that has been cleared up, please remember that you two represent the whole school. No fighting between you two, or anyone for that matter, will be tolerated" She fixed a stern gaze on the two seventh years. "Now for your living quarters..."

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "You're actually making us live together?"

"Ms. Granger. Have you not read that infernal Hogwarts, A History enough to know that the Heads dorm together, sharing a common room, bathroom, and dining area." said Professor Snape.

"Well yes," Hermione said looking down sheepishly, "but I think an exception should be made in this case." She looked pleadingly at her head of house.

"Miss Granger, if you think I will change hundreds of years of tradition, then you are definitely wrong. You will share living quarters with Mr. Malfoy, and a word of caution. Your room is emotion sensitive, much like the Room of Requirement. However; more often than not it chooses what it thinks you need. In fact, one year the Head Boy and Head Girl, were forced to share a bedroom because the room sensed they did not get along and "thought" they needed more time together."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "N..n..no" she murmured. She looked towards Malfoy and found him staring at her. 'He doesn't look disgusted. I wonder why. Shouldn't he be repulsed at the thought of having to live with a Mudblood?'

She was brought out of her musings by Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall bidding them goodbye and exiting the compartment.

Malfoy looks at her again, sticks out his hand, and speaks one word.

"Truce?"

Hermione stared at his hand in shock.

"You, you want a truce?" she squeaked.

**A/N: I am a horrible person. My beta assured me I wasn't but I am. A million thanks to my beta, without which you would be reading pure and utter garbage. Special thanks you everyone who reviewed, and even the 398 of you that read the story but didn't review. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before Sunday!**

**aim: Tothebatmobile34**

**becca.**


	4. Trains, Boats and ExBoyfriends

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Harry Potter. I'm just using the characters. No money is being made, and I am NOT, I repeat NOT J.K. Rowling. No infringement is meant by this.**

**A/N: I am such a jerk. Please don't discontinue reading cause I waited a month to post again. I'm sorry to everyone that's reading the story. I will be updating more regularly as school has ended and I now have more free time. **

_**Trains, Boats and Ex Boyfriends**_

The train then screeched to a halt and Hermione took one look at Malfoy, his outstretched hand, and grabbed it.

"Deal" she said, and at his small, but definitely there smile; smiled back brilliantly.

Suddenly, as though struck by lightning, a shiver or pleasure ripped through both of them. They let go of each others hands as though bitten, but Malfoy's eyes lingered on the place where their hands were so recently enjoined. He looked up; finding Hermione chewing her lip, stray curls in her face. Reaching out, he pushed the soft curl behind her ear and silently left the compartment to go lead the first years to the boats.

"Well that was most certainly weird" Hermione mused aloud as she left the train.

"What was 'Mione?"

Hermione turned at the sound of Ron's voice. "Nothing Ronald. Now, where are Harry and Gin?"

Ron slung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "I've missed you Herms… a lot."

Hermione's head was able to see just above his arm and she caught Malfoy staring at them, waiting behind a group of first years. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were not. His eyes held a mixture of anger, and if Hermione was guessing correctly, a bit of pain as well.

_What does Weasel think he's doing? Touching her. Hell, even Slytherin knows he and that Lavender chit did to her last year. Hell, Slytherin even sympathized with her. I can't believe he has the gall to touch her like that. Look's like I'm going to have to stake my claim soon. _

Hermione broke the embrace by claiming a need to help with the first years.

"Doesn't the Head Boy do that?" whined Ron.

"Yes, but McGonagall wants us to do it together as we need to work on unity and inter house relations" she answered quickly.

"Oh, right. Who is Head Boy this year?" asked Ron.

"I am Weasley, and if you don't let go of the Head Girl, your going to miss your carriage to the castle. Hermione here has to ride with me and the ickle firsties" Malfoy drawled.

'When did he get here?' thought Hermione as she was being pulled towards the boats and away from a very red and very angry Ron.

"Oh and Weasle? Loose Lavender was looking for you, but I told her where Dean Thomas was and she ran off. Don't worry though, blowjobs from a slut like her never last long. Compartment 5 Weasle, but give it ten minutes or so. Wouldn't want to walk in on anything revolting now, would we?"

Ron's face turned even more red than before as he bolted off towards Compartment 5. He heard sounds of moaning coming from the compartment.

"Lav! Lav are you in there?" he shouted.

"Shit!" someone cursed from inside the compartment.

Dean Thomas opened the door but next to him was not Lavender, but Parvati.

"Oh, thank Merlin it's you Parvati. I thought it was Lavvy. Do you know where she is?" Ron asked.

"Oh, err, umm, No?" Parvati answered a bit hesitantly.

"Okay thanks Parvati, she's probably already at a carriage. I'll see you two lovebirds later." With those words said, he turned and headed off towards the carriages missing the blonde hair that was peeking out behind Parvati as she moved to get out of the compartment.

**On the Boats**

"Hermione, I'm sorry about that back there. You just looked uncomfortable, and I didn't….

Draco was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. Not just any finger either. Hermione Granger's finger. It hit Draco like a ton of bricks. _'Hermione Granger is touching my lips!' _He contemplated giving her finger a tiny kiss, but decided against it as she was already wary of his intentions.

"Don't worry about it Malfoy. Should I call you Draco? I mean, you did call me Hermione, and McGonagall said we have to act civilly to each other. I guess I should call you Draco then, I wouldn't want my head badge taken away. That would be just..."

This time it was Hermione Granger with the finger on her lips.

"You were babbling" Draco said as they pulled up to the castle. Getting out of the boat, he offered his hand to Hermione and pulled her to shore as well. They started walking towards the Great Hall.

**At the Great Hall**

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! Please come here for a moment" asked Professor McGonagall. The two Heads walked over towards where she was standing in front of the doors. "Now here is a map of the fourth floor where your quarters are located. The password to your common room is chocolate frogs and the password to your rooms will be set by you when you enter them the first time" McGonagall stated, and then turned to enter the Great Hall. "Oh, one more thing. You may choose to skip the sorting, but be back for the feast as that is when you are announced. I would give the sorting about an hour, but your badges will start to glow when there is about 20 minutes until the feast. Do not be late." With that stern warning, she turned and entered the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at Draco. "Well, shall we go to the sorting or do you want to check out the rooms first?" she asked.

"I'd like to see the rooms, and the feast doesn't start until after the sorting, which is going to be at least an hour" he replied thinking about just how many first years there were this year.

"Good then. Let's check out the rooms and we'll head down to the feast afterwards." While saying this she had put her hand on his arm to lead him towards the stairs. A current ran through the both of them, and shocked; Hermione pulled her hand away and began to walk briskly towards the stairs, reaching them in record time and heading for the fourth floor.

Draco looked down at his cloth covered arm and slowly pulled his sleeve away. Faintly glowing marks in the shape of her hand slowly faded into his alabaster skin. To an observer it would have looked like his skin was drinking and absorbing light. "Shit" he muttered and raced to catch up with her.

Twinkling blue eyes follow him as he ran after Hermione. "Well now, it has been quite some time since one of his kind has been at Hogwarts, and for the object to be the Head Girl, then this definitely will turn out to be an interesting year.

**A/N: FYI I know how to spell Weasel, but Ron's name is Weasley. You take off the y at the end, and it becomes Weasle which can be pronounced the same as weasel. So who do the twinkling blue eyes belong to? Gah, could I be more obvious? Please review. I used to say that authors that asked for reviews were just dumb, but that was when I was solely a reader, and not a writer. It really does help to know that your work is liked, and/or not liked. If you can take the time to read a story, please take the time to even write something like "good job," or "you suck". It really does help. I should have the next chapter up before the 30th which is when FF . net is running their upgrade or something like that. **

** 3 becca **


	5. A Farewell to the Ties that Bind

**A/N: w00t! I have kept a promise. I am updating before the 30th. Yay, my broken, tarnished reputation as a promise breaker is somewhat fixed. Lol. Please review. It really makes my day. **

**A Farewell to the Ties that Bind.**

"HERMIONE!" huffed Draco. "Slow down! I'm out of breath as it is and I don't know where you are going and can….you….please….STOP!"

Hermione turned around at his words to find him bent over with one hand on his knee. He started to say something but he stropped when he looked up and saw her eyes glistening with the shine of unshed tears. Immediately regretting his decision to yell he began to speak softly.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to say anything to upset you , I just wanted to get you to stop running from me" stated the out of breath Malfoy.

Hermione; wisely deciding to end this before it escalated; quickly cut off her tears and gave him a watery smile. "Sorry, it has just been a hectic day" she said concealing the true meaning of her tears. "It's nothing you said, "I'm just a little emotional. At his confused look she embellished. "It's our last year, and I'm going to miss this place" she finished.

Malfoy's face brightened at the mention of the word 'our'. _'She's put 'us' together in a sentence.' _Realizing he was most likely standing there with a foolish grin on his face; he stoop up, brushed the invisible lint off his robes and started towards her. She backed up a bit and confusion marred his features for a moment. The fleeting moment of emotion was quickly replaced with his normal mask of cool indifference and a scowl.

"Fine then. Let's go Granger."

Sweeping past her he grabbed the map off the floor where she had dropped it and found the statue of Branwyn the Sorrowful. He turned to look at Hermione and noticed that her head was down and she was stopped over as though she was punished.

"Hermione?" he queried, worry evident in his voice.

She looked up, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and spoke the password.

"O amor brilha" Hermione stepped passed him into the common room and stopped short at the sight that greeted her.

Malfoy, who was following behind her stumbled a bit after bumping into her before he too was stunned by the state of the room.

The room was completely blank except for a piece of parchment hanging suspended in front of the fireplace. Hermione grabbed it and read it aloud.

Miss Grander and Mister Malfoy,

As I am sure you have noticed, the rooms are not furnished. You are to come up with your own color scheme and furnishing. Please work together in creating a livable area for you two.

You will both share a common room and a common bath, but you have separate rooms.

I assume Professor McGonagall has told you that the sleeping arrangements may be changed considering the _temperament_ of this room. Your rooms do not yet have passwords. Also, the password to your common room may not be changed unless first informing the professors and myself of the change. Please wait until after the feast to arrange your surroundings.

I shall see you at the feast,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

"I wonder how he knew we weren't going to be at the sorting" murmured Malfoy. Hearing him, Hermione simply answered "He's Dumbledore."

"I think we should start to head down now. Our badges are glowing and it's probably close to half over by now."

"Of course Malfoy" she responded absently.

He frowned at the used of his surname but did not comment on it, just followed Hermione out of the common room towards the stairs leading to the Great Hall. They walked to the Great Hall silently, but to Draco's delight quite closely. After about two minutes of silence Draco spoke.

"H'Mione" he stopped her and turned to face her. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean anything by whatever I may have said. I know you said it wasn't anything I did, but I don't believe you. Please, let me know what I did so that I don't do it again. I don't want to keep upsetting you."

She turned away from the pleading look in his eyes and responded with a resolute voice. "I can't do this Malfoy. There's been too much animosity from the years before and I just can't feel..." she broke off sniffling a bit and started walking towards the last flight. "This isn't going to work Malfoy. There's been too much hate. We'll be civil Malfoy, but we can't ever be friends." And with those words descended the flight of stairs not looking back once.

Malfoy stood there like an idiot staring at her retreating form. He felt as though his heart was ripped still beating from his chest and stomped on. No one has ever made him feel like this. Ever. '_Well fine. I see we'll have to do this the hard way. I'll wait for you, but I won't...can't wait long.' _With this thought he picked up the metaphorical pieces of his heart, and continued on his way to the great hall keeping a great distance between the Head Girl and himself.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter isn't long. At all. But I did promise to get something up before the 30th. So here it is. And there you have it. And now is the time for reviews. I was so excited when I checked my stats. 1119 people have read the story! Or at least clicked on it. LOL. But only 34 people have reviewed? Does that ratio seem even remotely right? Hmmm. No? Puhlease review. Once again, even if it is to tell me I suck, it means something. **

**Also: My AIM sn is She Said Ohkay**


	6. Civility is Overrated

**Civility is Overrated.**

Hermione entered the Great Hall just as the sorting ended and took her seat between Parvati and Harry. Ron sat directly across from her and next to a smirking Lavender. She looked from Lavender to Ron and Ron blushed at his choice of seating partner. Ron tried to convey with his eyes that he was sorry he sat next to her, but Hermione just smiled at him. In her smile was the message that it was alright and that she understood. She turned to Harry.

"Did I miss anything important Harry?" she asked.

"Not really Mione. Got 17 new Gryffindors, Ravenclaw got 10, Hufflepuff received 21 and Slytherin only received 5 new members" he replied.

At the confused look on Hermione's face Harry embellished: "I think that because most of the death eaters are in Azkaban their families are no longer under the control of those who would force them into certain beliefs."

"I figured that Harry; what I am wondering is why there are so many Hufflepuffs."

"Maybe…" Harry was cut off as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Let us give a round of applause for each new member of the Houses. May they be well received and find happiness within these walls. A few words before we start our feast…"

"That's already a few words" Ron muttered, eager to begin the feast.

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered fiercely. Her facial features softened as Ron's ears turned red. _'I always loved that about him…Gah! Stop it Hermione!'_ She slapped her head and shook it, as though scrambling her bran would fix those thoughts.

"I'd like to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl to you now. I give you Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Miss. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Please stand." Dumbledore continued.

Everyone looked towards either Draco or Hermione. Realizing how she must look shaking her head and slapping herself she quickly stopped and stood up blushing profusely.

Malfoy watched her cheeks color. _'She's gorgeous when she's tinged pink. Makes me want to…'_

He is interrupted from his thoughts when he hears a wolf whistle. Immediately he darted his eyes towards the Hufflepuff table where the sound originated from. His eyes locked on Zacharias Smith who was just now lowering his fingers from his mouth at the glare of the very angry Slytherin.

Looking around, Draco noticed that Hermione was gaining a lot of stares from the boys in the Great Hall. _'She's spoken for boys. She just doesn't know it yet.'_

Dumbledore allowed the applause and the whistling to continue, much to Draco's chagrin, before continuing. "Now, since that matter is settled, I do believe there is only one thing I have left to say…Enjoy your feast!"

With those resounding words the feast appeared on the table and the students began the feast. Some began the feast a little heartier than others…

"Ron, please slow down. It's inanimate. It's not going anywhere." Hermione said while laughing at the display Ron was making by grabbing each of the bowls with the growing fervor.

Lavender looked at Hermione then and screeched. "Leave him alone, he needs to keep up his strength. He is a growing boy. Besides, you are not his girlfriend anymore." _'I took care of that already'_ she added silently to herself.

"You're right Lavender. I'm sorry Ron" she replied, feeling a bit more than shamefaced.

Lavender sat there gloating like there was no tomorrow. Ron looked horrified at Lavender.

"Excuse me, but I am no boy, growing or otherwise. I do not need you to speak for me, especially where my best friends are concerned."

Lavender looked shocked that Ron disagreed with her. Shock quickly turned to indignation and she decided to try a different tactic. She decided to try seduction.

"Ron…" she whined as she put her hand on his thigh. "Why do you let her make fun of you like that?"

Ron reached down below the table, picked up her hand and dropped it back by her own person.

"Lavender, she was just joking around with me. She was not being spiteful. Once again, I do not need you to speak for me, and please keep your hands off me."

Lavender stood up, glared at Hermione, who had her face down looking at her plate, and stormed off, all the while plotting the Head Girl's demise.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it Ron. Guys, I think I am going to go back up to my room now. I'll see you all later."

With these words, she left the table, leaving her uneaten dinner there as the only reminder that she was there at all.

"Harry. She knows I'm sorry right? She's got to understand that right?" Ron questioned.

"Of course Ron, but it might help if you stay away from Lavender for a little while…" and seeing the frantic look on his friends face he continued "…at least in front of her."

"I'll try Harry, but it's going to be bloody hard. Lav's really good at…"

"Ron, please. I don't want to know what she's good at. Every other male at this table and other tables know what she's good at. I like being unique; came with the scar. I just can't be like everyone else. I just can't" Harry finished in a high pitched voice.

Harry's bantering brought Ron's spirits up, but only fueled the anger of the Slytherin watching the charade. _'You were stupid to let her go Weasle. It was your mistake, which **will** work in my favor. Whether or not she understands that your sorry your sorry chit of a girlfriend is a brainless idiot will** not** help you. She **is** mine. She will always be mine.'_

Draco stood up and stalked towards the door.

"Draco!" shouted a voice.

He turned to find the source of the voice. His eyes locked with those of none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, I am in no mood for your inane little comments, nor do I have any wont to sleep with you, play with you, talk to you or even be in the same room with you, so please, do us both a favor and don't even try."

"Oh, Draco. You don't mean that. I know you don't. You're just trying to keep up some sort of charade for everyone. It's okay though. We can be open about our love. No one here will mind" she replied batting her eyelashes.

"I think your eye is twitching Pansy" voiced one of the Slytherin boys.

"Pansy, please. I do not love you. I never did. I never even liked you. There was nothing between us then, and there is definitely nothing between us now. Take your hand off my arm, and sit down."

Pansy sat down at the ice she felt coming from Draco's voice. He turned and left the Great Hall in a swish of billowing robes.

"And for your information Blaise Zabini, my eye was not twitching!"

"Yeah right Parkinson and I'm the tooth fairy" he replied laughing and shaking his head at her earlier antics.

Pansy resumed eating dinner and decided to figure out a way to get Draco to admit his feelings for her.

A/N: This may be the last installment for a little while. I've typed everything I had written down, and I'm currently experiencing writers block with this story. I have also had my internet taken out of my computer. I put it on cause my daddy's gone today, but it will be off when he gets back home. So yeah. I am also home sick from work today. I have a horrible head cold and feel as though I am about to die. But, last night I went to the store, bought some Runny Rhino Cold Pops and should be feeling better soon.  I'm such a child sometimes. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks.


	7. Sometimes only a Kind Word is Needed

**A/N: Warning. Draco is extremely OOC in the chap. I wanted to. So I did.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

**Sometimes only a Kind word is needed. **

Draco rushed after Hermione as soon as he got out of the Great Hall. He followed her into the Heads Common Room.

"Hermi…Granger. What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him, tears flowing freely down both cheeks.

"Everything Malfoy. Everything. Why is it nothing I do is good enough? I try so hard each and every day, and still I screw it up." Hermione half sobbed, half ranted.

"Hermione, I don't know what you mean. What isn't good enough? You are beautiful, intelligent, kind, caring, and completely loyal. When did that become not good enough?"

Hermione looked up at him once again. "Y…You think I'm beautiful?" Her face turned hard with anger. "Malfoy don't joke at a time like this. We said we would be civil remember?"

"Of course I remember. You said we could be ONLY CIVIL! Never FRIENDS! Do you know how much that hurt? How torn apart I felt?" Draco screamed at her. He threw himself backwards onto the blank uncomfortable couch.

"I didn't think it would matter Draco. I honestly didn't think you were serious when you said you wanted to try to be friends. In all honesty, I thought it was a plot to get me to trust you, and then humiliate me."

"Hermione, I would never…okay never is a strong word, but I'm serious right now when I say this. I want to be your friend."

She looked at his face for implications of a lie, and surprisingly found none.

"Okay Draco. Let's try this again" she said with a smile.

"Too late for that now. I mean, honestly, I put myself out there, I took a risk, and for what? You not believing me? Well I should say that I think I am rather affronted at this offer. Does this mean we can only be friends when **_you_** deem it possible?" he responded.

Her mouth widened to an overexaggerated "O", and her eyes grew as large as saucers.

"I am sorry Draco, I didn't mean to…"

She never got to finish her sentence as she noticed the fact that Draco was trembling. Not in the sense that he was cold, but due to the fact that he was trying so hard to rein in his laughter.

"Oh you! That is not funny Malfoy!" she shrieked.

"Oh…….yes………it……..is" he choked out between the laughs. "You actually……..thought……….I was……..serious!"

"Hmmphh" she replied stomping her foot. "Well if this is the way you are going to act…"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. I promise"

"Fine Draco. Now, let's get down to business. I want this room to be as cozy as possible. I like the color grey, and I love pale green. What do you think of those colors?"

"I think that someone has a little Slytherin in her" he responded.

"I do not! Grey is not the same as silver. And it is a **pale** green. Not that horrid bottle green your house favors."

'_No Slytherin in her huh? That will soon change…"_

"Well…? Waiting here Oh Captain?"

"That's Master to you, and yes the colors are fine. Can the couches be black?" he responded cheekily.

"Of course _Master_" she responded mockingly. "Mione be happy make couches black."

"Your house-elf sucks. Stick to English" he said laughing at her horrible impersonation.

"Yeah well……let's just arrange the room."

So they did, and about 20 minutes later the room was looking much homier than before. Pale green walls, with a grey carpet and black molding. The fireplace mantle was black, as were the couches and the coffee tables. Pale green and grey pillows sat upon the couches contrasting sharply with their background. They sat their surveying their work. Suddenly, Draco flicked his wand at the fire happily crackling in the hearth. It changed from its traditional red, orange, and yellow combination, to a very pale silver color, which after a few seconds turned a silvery green.

"How did you….?"

"Magic Hermione."

"Haha. No, seriously. How?"

"Well, I knew a spell to change the color of an object, so I adjusted the charm accordingly and now we have a color coordinated fire place." Draco replied.

"Why the silver though?" she questioned, looking at the fireplace switch the colors.

"Look at our rug. It's got some silver threading weaved in."

It was true. She looked down at the floor. It looked as though it were a lake glittering with moonlight. In a word, it was breathtaking to behold with the firelight glinting off the silver strands.

"Oh Draco. It's perfect." She practically breathed the words, her voice was so soft.

"Yes, well. It comes with the territory. I'm perfect, therefore anything I make will be perfect."

"Kind of like the enlargement potion you made in Snape's class last year?" she asked chuckling.

"Hey! Zabini's hand grew back to the normal size after an hour or so!"

"Yes Draco, but the fact is that it had to GROW not SHRINK to its normal size. We were making an enlargement potion, not a miniaturizing potion."

She dissolved into a fit of giggles very unlike her, at the memory of that Potions lesson.

Her faced turned almost totally red from the force of her laughter and her eyes started tearing. She had never looked more beautiful in Draco's opinion.

"Hermione. I meant what I said before…about you being beautiful. You are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay?"

She looked up at him, her facial expression clearly showing shock at his words.

"Draco………………it's nice of you to say and all, but I'm really not…"

She was interrupted by a finger pushed against her lips.

"Hermione, don't." And with these words, he moved his finger away and leaned down. Brushing her lips in the briefest way possible, he stood up and walked to the door entitled Head Boy, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

All of a sudden a loud banging at the door that was located next to the statue of Branwyn.

"HERMIONE!"

**A/N: Okay. Another chapter done. And its pure shit. I mean honestly, I suck. A lot. But still had to write it. It's not very long, but then again most of my chaps aren't. I hope you will review. I love them. A lot. And I hope you will read my other stories, "Double Vision, It should NEVER have happened, and It was meant for her." I should be uploading another chapter soon. My internet was taken away though so it has been tough trying to get the computer downstairs to do what I want.**


	8. One Man Slumber Parties

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**RECAP:**

"_Draco………………it's nice of you to say and all, but I'm really not…"_

_She was interrupted by a finger pushed against her lips._

"_Hermione, don't." And with these words, he moved his finger away and leaned down. Brushing her lips in the briefest way possible, he stood up and walked to the door entitled Head Boy, leaving her completely dumbfounded._

_All of a sudden a loud banging at the door that was located next to the statue of Branwyn._

"_HERMIONE!"_

**Disgruntled Ex**

Hermione swiftly moved to open the portrait/door. She was met by an extremely disturbing sight.

"Ron!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"Lavender's mad at me, and when I went to…you know…tell her I'm sorry, she kind've hexed me. Really badly."

Hermione couldn't help but feel badly for Ron. He stood there in purple flowered pajamas, which by the looks of them, were at least 4 sizes too small for his frame, with frills and bows and a giant heart on the bodice. His hair had been done up with thousands of bows and ponytails and his face had a mud mask permanently set upon it. To say that Ron Weasley looked a sight would be a complete understatement.

Hermione ushered him inside the portrait; motioning for him to be quiet and to follow her to her rooms. They slipped through the common room to her door where she let them both inside. With one last peek out her door she shut it gently, satisfied that she was not seen by Draco.

"So Ron, let's see about getting you fixed uppppppp? Oh My! Ron! Put your pants back on right now!" Hermione screamed.

Just outside Draco thought he heard Hermione scream. Rushing to her door he threw his whole might against it and was able to break into the room…just in time to see Ron pulling his pants up.

"Draco…I can expla"

"Explain? Is that what you were going to say Mudblood? What exactly could the explanation be for this? Oh Draco, Ron was just showing me something. I tried to help him fix his zipper and my hair got caught, or how about oh Draco, I just kissed you, but now if you could excuse us, I'd like to get back to **_fucking_** my ex boyfriend. Which is it Mudblood, because I'm betting on the last one."

"Hermione?" Ron tentatively asked, the visibly shaken girl.

When Hermione turned her attention to Ron, he exploded.

"You fucking kissed that git! What the fuck is wrong with you! What in bloody hell is going on around here? Have you gone entirely mental? Of all the stupid, selfish, eg…"

Ron's rant was cut off by a wand being pointed right betwixt his eyes. He followed the piece of wood down to the eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You will leave now."

"Just who the bloody hell do you think you are Malfoy? I will not leave until I bloody well want to, and you better get that through your thick skull."

"Ron."

The soft voice of Hermione cause both men to turn towards her.

"Please leave now."

With the utterance of these words, Hermione turned and fled the room. She unconsciously sought out the safety of the library and immediately trekked to what had affectionately become known as Hermione's corner. Laying herself down on the floor next to her much loved Restricted Section, she curled herself into a fetal position and cried. She cried for all of the hurt she was currently feeling from the hands of her ex-boyfriend. She cried for the pain she felt in her heart when Draco accused her of sleeping with said ex. And she cried for a thousand other reasons that would just be too lengthy to go over. Suffice it to say, Hermione cried for a good long time.

"Weasel"

"What!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous. I am not helping you look for Hermione. I know where she is and I will go to her by myself."

"Malfoy, you take one step towards…..wherever it is you think she might be……and I will…"

"You will what Weasel? Paint my nails? Invite me to your one man slumber party? Because although you clean up nice, I don't swing that way if you know what I mean."

"ARGH!" With a grunt, Ron lunged towards Draco.

"Ronald Weasley!" a familiar voice called out.

The figure of Professor McGonagall stepped out from the stairwell where the boys were located. Ron stopped mid-lunge and currently found himself in an extremely ridiculous position. Arms outstretched, nostrils flaring, and his eyes wide with fury, Ron cut a comical figure.

"Mister Weasley. Did I just see you attempt to harm another student?"

"Good Evening Professor. I will just be on my way to look for Ms. Granger. I have to speak with her concerning our head duties."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Once you find her, will you also let her know that I need to speak with her? Now Mr. Weasley, come with me to my office where we will decide on a proper punishment."

McGonagall turned on her heels and headed towards her office. Draco waggled his fingers at Ron and headed towards the library.

"Good Evening Madam Pince. Did you perchance see Hermione Granger enter this evening?"

Madam Pince looked up at the boy speaking. Surprised at his politeness and lack of arrogance, she pointed in the general direction she had watched the girl take nary 2 hours ago.

Draco thanked her and headed towards the corner of the library near the Restricted Section. Halfway there he heard laughter and a sharp cry.

"_Hermione."_

Draco ran the rest of the way towards the corner. Turning down the stack he knew she would be at the end of, he stopped short at the sight that met him.

There, standing above Hermione was someone he hoped never to see again.

Standing above Hermione was…

a/n: I'm evil. I know it, you know it. But if you review I will update again before the 25th.

Think about it.


End file.
